Frantic Farmer Boy
by Kelly Min
Summary: Alternate ending to Bride. S'all I'm saying. SMUT.


**Title**: Frantic Farmer Boy.  
**Author**: Kelly Min  
**Word Count**: 796.  
**Rating**: NC-17.  
**Pairing(s)**: Clois, Smallville version (Clark Kent/Lois Lane).  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Smallville, Lois or Clark. Just the idea.  
**Authors Note**: S-M-U-T. Post-Bride. AU Ending. WARNING, NOT BETA'D.

The kissing was continious, frantic. One kiss compelled another. Lips. Neck. Throat. Shoulder. Wherever there was bare skin. The breathing labored; coming out in sporatic bursts as the pair was attempting to catch up mentally to what their bodies were doing physically and what seemed to be coming so naturally. The winding motion of their bodies finally came to a stop as they landed against a wall that seemed to come out of nowhere. She was planted between the wall and him.

Despite that all-consuming need to be free of those confining clothes; they knew that ripping them away was not a choice in this case. So carefully, gingerly -- almost delicately -- they removed one another's clothing piece by piece, until they were a pair of puddles on the floor nearby. Now she was only in her bra and panties, dark orange satin and lace. And he, a pair of black silk boxers. Drinking in the amounts of naked flesh between them for a few moments... the kissing continued.

Bodies pressed exhorbitantly close now, skin moving against the other; friction and tension building once again. So close, she could feel his erection against her legs, hard and swollen. Proving that the attraction was something mutually shared. She moaned feeling his mouth cater to her chest, dwindling slowly down into the darkened valley of her breasts. Excitement and anxiety fueled the moment. After so long... everything was going according to plan.

Evidently, the bra staying in place was not an option. So it was removed and added to the pile. Hooking his thumbs into the hips of the panties, they disappeared down her legs and joined the bra. With a jagged breath escaping her, she helped him free that rather dominating bulge from his boxers and they were now standing there, naked as the day they were born and for once; did not seem in a rush for anything.

"You're so beautiful," He spoke softly, stroking a hand down her side, throwing a irreversible shudder his way in response. The tingle of his touch sent electricity through her. "I can't believe how blind I was all these years." He seemed more apologetic than anything else. Putting her through three years of hell. Of waiting and wanting.

"Hey," She was breathless. "not exactly the right time for that. We've got a little something more important here to deal with." She gave that infamous grin and leaned back on the wall. He just gave a smile in return and leaned in, kissing her with agreeable passion. While her hands stroked down those lean, hard muscles of his back -- one leg nudged hers apart. Letting out a moan, she felt her arms get captured. He pinned them to the wall atop her head.

With the help of his hips, he entered her then; thrusting in deep. Her body quivered at the first initial meet of their most intimate regions. Releasing her arms for a moment, he manuevered her legs to drape around his back. She made sure they were wrapped around firmly as he began to push into her rhythmically. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buring her face in his shoulder and dug her nails into his back.

The eruption slowly began to build, the pressure between their bodies mounting and just continuing to do so. Arching further into him, she gasping at the heightened sense of pleasure she was achieving by the simple change of location. Everyone was gone. They were alone. The wedding guests gone. It was just them. The two of them and nobody else.

"Clark..." Her lips dry as she rocked her hips against his. Wanting only more of it and now. "Oh god, Clark!"

Lois' frantic cries only culled him on. Their lips met against, heated -- searing passion passed between their lips as they stroked one another's need mutually. The thrusts powerful, eventually the kiss broke and the breathing allowed for warm plumes of breath between the two. Bodies coated in sweat, the scent of their endevors now filling the air around them.

"Oh god," Lois felt her body giving way, her orgasm coming on and strong at that. "dear god above, Clark, I'm almost there..." Her breasts, nipples erect and puckered brushed his chest with each throe of passion they experienced together. "...I almost don't want you to stop." She buried her face into his shoulder, grinding her hips as far as they'd allow.

Clark groaned, pinning her against the wall, the last few rough thrusts shoved her against the wall. And then they were there. Climaxing against one another, they cried out and gasped for air, panting and eventually feeling the need for sleep.

"My god," Lois could barely stand at this point.

"My thoughts exactly." Clark breathed. 


End file.
